ishikawajetfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubata
Location Tsubata Town (津幡町 Tsubata-machi)　is a suburban town in the Kahoku region of central Ishikawa. It is about 20 minutes northeast of Kanazawa by car or train. History Today Tsubata currently has a population of about 35,000 people. It is located on the Tsubata and Omi Rivers. The town is famous for swans and a type of rice called makomo. Getting Around Planes The nearest airport to Tsubata is Komatsu Airport. Komatsu Airport bus services leave JR Komatsu Station every 20-30 minutes (12 min, ￥260). To get to Komatsu, take the JR Hokuriku line from Tsubata Station to Komatsu Station. Trains There are 5 train stations in Tsubata. The largest station is Tsubata station (津幡駅), where both local and express trains stop. There are two JR train lines that run through Tsubata - the Nanao line and the Hokuriku line. The Nanao line stops at Tsubata station (津幡駅), Naka-tsubata station (中津幡駅), Hon-tsubata station（本津幡駅), and Nose station (能勢駅) and it runs from Nanao to Kanazawa. The Hokuriku line stops at Tsubata station (津幡駅) and Kurikara station and runs from Toyama to Kanazawa. The Nanao line runs about every hour. The Hokuriku line runs every 20-40 minutes depending on time of day. It costs 230 yen to travel from the Tsubata stations to Kanazawa station (金沢駅). Buses There is a bus that runs through Tsubata irregularly. There is also a bus that runs to and from the Korinbo 109 bus stop in Katamachi (片町）and Tsubata, Naka-tsubata, and Hon-tsubata stations. There is also a shuttle bus that runs from Tsubata station to Kahoku Aeon mall. Cars Tsubata is easily accessible from Route 8, 59, 159 or the Noto Yuriyo. Most street signs are in English as well as Japanese. Taxis Taxis can be useful in Tsubata as the trains stop running at about 10:30 pm. A taxi from Katamachi (片町) in Kanazawa to Tsubata is approximately 5,000-6,000 yen. Travel Agents Museums and Culture * '''Cygnus''' （文化会館 [シグナス]- is the cultural hall of Tsubata. There is an art display that changes frequently on the first floor. There are also special exhibits from time to time on the third floor. Special performances are also held in the auditorium. This building also houses the Board of Education (教育委員会)。　 Outdoor Activities *'''Shinrin Park（森林公園'''）- is a national park in Tsubata. There is a zoo with various wildlife (monkeys are the main attraction), various walking trails in the woods, a picnic area, Swan paddle boats for rent, a nature center, fields for volleyball and soccer, and a country club at the top of the mountain. It is located east of Tsubata Elementary school. It can be accessed from Route 8 northeast of Plant 3. *'''Sunflower Fields '''– you can view a field of sunflowers when they are in season in the summer, located near Kahoku Lagoon. Eating and Drinking *'''Bistro Kazu – '''located on the small street running beside AL Plaza and next to the coin laundry. It is a French/Italian style restaurant. It is small and often busy, but the food is very good. The lunch specials, which include salad, soup, drink, and dessert, for about 1500 yen are pretty affordable. Kita-Chujo 2-8. 076-288-3909 *'''Dotonbori''' - ''' '''located across the street from Cygnus, the town cultural hall. An okonomiyaki restaurant that can accommodate a lot of people. They have good lunch specials that include dessert. Affordable dinner too. Kita-Chujo 29-3. 076-288-6633. *'''Koisuiten Ramen Café – '''new ramen restaurant located along the 59 across from AL Plaza. The ramen is pretty good, but they also serve items like omrice and other Chinese food. They have good set specials for both lunch and dinner. They also have an extensive dessert menu including crembrule. They are very slow at lunch time, however. Kita-chujo 40-9-10. 076-292-3665. *'''Yoichi (''''''与一'''''')- '''A small Japanese restaurant/izakaya with a few separate rooms. They specialize in fish dishes. It has been around for a while and is a town favorite. It is located in the Ota area next to Jonan Elementary school. *'''Kalbi Taisho -'''''（カルビ大将）―　''a large yakiniku restaurant located in the AL Plaza lot. They also serve some Korean food. They have cheap lunch specials. Open from 11:30-1:00 am (last order at 24:00). Kita-chujo 5-25. 076-289-0577. *'''Ichi-uemon – '''a new udon restaurant run by a couple. It is small, but all of the noodles are handmade and delicious. They recommend the cold noodles, but anything is good. Located on the small road off of the 57 in front of Cygnus and across from Big Mama (down the road next to the drycleaners and a baby clothing store). Kita-Chujo 33-1. 076-237-3765. *'''Kaiou'''''（悔皇）'''-''''' a new Kaiten sushi restaurant. Decent sushi and very cheap (105 yen plates). It is a large restaurant on the main road (57) between AL Plaza and Cygnus. *'''Panya Panya – '''a bakery that bakes excellent German bread (sourdough, rye bread) on order twice a month. They have many bakery treats. Located at the Nakabashi exit of Route 8 close to the Tsubata Hokensho. Closed on Mondays and the 2nd Tuesday of the month. Nakabashi 1-87-1. 076-289-5586. *'''Nagashi Somen – '''an outdoor restaurant only open in the summer where you can catch somen noodles out of a shoot, dip them in noodle broth and eat them as fast as you can. It’s about 500 yen for 15 minutes of noodle eating. You can also eat locally caught grilled fish. There is a waterfall next to the restaurant. It’s located in the mountains. Shopping *'''AL Plaza –''' the main shopping center in Tsubata. They have a wide variety of shops selling food, clothing, shoes, electronics, gifts, furniture, household products, etc. There is also a \100 shop and arcade on the second floor. It is located off the Tsubata Station exit on Route 8. *'''Plant 3 –''' a Wal-Mart-like superstore selling almost anything you might need cheaply and sometimes in bulk. They have an extensive grocery section (including some international foods) as well as cheap furniture, appliances, and bedding. It’s a one stop shop, but very busy on the weekends. It is located off of the Sho exit on Route 8. The closest train station is Hontsubata. *'''K’s –''' a standard electronics store, but not always as cheap as other places. It is next to AL Plaza. *'''A-Coop –''' a standard grocery store. The prices are comparable to other grocery stores in Tsubata. They have a point card. They have an obnoxious jingle that sticks in your head for days. It is kiddy corner from the post office and next to the Town Hall (yakuba) on the 57. *'''Big Mamas –''' another grocery store. They sell cheap fruits and vegetables on Mondays. They also have a point card. They are located next to Cygnus on the 57. *'''Tsutaya –''' a book, movie, and entertainment store. They rent and sell movies. They have cheaper movie rentals on days that end in 8. *'''Geio and Second Street Jumble Store - '''a movie and CD rental shop. They also sell used clothing. You can rent any non-new release movies for 100 yen/week. *'''Athena –''' a furniture store. They have a good variety of couches, desks, bedding, etc. and it is reasonably priced. They also have a delivery service. It is located across from Plant 3. *'''Shiramura (''しらむら'')'''''―'''　'''''This is a cheap clothing store. They also have some bedding items. *'''Kusuri Aoki (クスリアオキ)– '''a chain drug store. They have an English speaking pharmacist at the location next to Big Mamas. The other location is opening soon near Hontsubata station. They are big, red buildings with an A on them. Entertainment '''310 Karaoke''' - a typical karaoke joint. It's kind of old and gritty, but it's cheap and they have some big rooms. Located near Hontsubata station.　076-288-2061 Banking Medical Care *'''Kahoku Central Hospital''' ('河北中央病院) - the local hospital. Located near Tsubata Elementary school. 076-289-2117. *'''Ishikura Clinic (石倉クリニック)'''''– ''a decent English speaking dermatologist. Open mornings - M-Sat 8:30-12:30; afternoons - M, T, Th, F 14:30-18:30, Sat 14:30-17:00. Located across from AL Plaza. Kita chujo 6-73. 076-289-7767. *'''Dentist – '''There are several dental offices around town. Groups and Clubs *'''Tsubata Town Gym (総合体育館) –''' offers aerobics and martial arts classes for a fee. Tables for table tennis are also available. They also offer a community exercise session once a month for free. The community center is adjacent to Tsubata Junior High School. *'''Sunlife Community Gym – '''This gym is open to everyone. It costs about 200 yen and you pay each time you go. They have very basic equipment – a bike, treadmill, elliptical, some weights, and badminton. * '''Little Earth Tsubata – '''They are the international club in Tsubata. It is run by several ladies in the Tsubata community with the CIR. They put on several events throughout the year. Useful links